Sean's Sketchbook
: For Max Caulfield's journal from the original game, see Max's Journal. : For Chloe Price's journal from the prequel game, see Chloe's Journal. '' '''Sean's Sketchbook' records Sean Diaz's experiences throughout the events of Life is Strange 2. Sean draws sketches and makes comments based on recent events and his surroundings, some of which change depending on choices. He can optional draw additional sketches of certain locations when sitting down at certain points. Sean's sketchbook is primarily filled with sketches instead of text as opposed to the journal/letters in Life is Strange and Before the Storm. Sean journal icon.png|Sean's journal as shown in the inventory Misymiceticket.png|A ticket stub Sean keeps from a concert he and Lyla go to for her birthday jenn number.png|A phone number note Prologue Entry #1 Hi Son, I hope you'll work wonders with this new sketchbook. I'm sure you will. That is, if you're not too lazy to get to it. I remember your very first drawing of was of me. NOW can you BEAT my skillful portrait of you? OK, RIGHT... I'll leave the art to you and go back to my engines. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! 16 for 2016! Love you, Your Papi Entry #2 September 5, 2016 Labor FUCKING day!!! Chef Diaz breaks out final grill of the summer! Le fashion Baseball is for losers HI DAD I CAN SEE YOU This one was a real PAIN in the ass today DUH Entry #3 Coyote & Iguana of approval I'AM NOT A PITA SPACEY STACEY Entry #4 SEPT 7th 2016 Back to Hell High Slow Susan late AF Thank G*d for Lyla and her silly jokes JENN Entry #5 SEPT 17th 2016 OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE MOTHERFUCKERS!!! Buy new wheels Entry #6 SEPT 25th 2016 Sunday Game-y Sunday Entry #7 Twisted Sun Productions presents MISTY MICE & Ghoul Days Oct. 1st 8.00 @ The Late Bar 203 1st & Pike St Seattle, WA WICKET NITE!!! Entry #8 That guy was such a dog amirite?? - Sharon that's fucking racist. 555-139-3789 JENN Lyla's best face Math teacher the Eggman Entry #9 OCT 20th 2016 American Horror Debate 2016 So glad I was BAKED! WEEHOOWEE THIS IS FINE Entry #10 OCT 25th 2016 L: WTFs wrong w Mrs. W today? She sooo hostile! S: Dunno. Maybe new husbabe left her. L: wouldn't b the first time... S: U ok? U look tired L: Had insomnia again S: Shit. What does ur therapist say? L: Nothing. He writes sleeping pill prescriptions. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ L: Thanks Dr. Obvious. S: He' a crook L: Ya I know I gotta find a new one L: Lemme see ur sketchbook! L: OMG you sketched Jenn? U STALKER! L: How come I never get my portrait done?! S: Check this out. Thaaaaaat'll beeeeeee 200$ ERMAHGERD Entry #11 OCT 28th 2016 HALLOWEED PART @ ERIC'S - BRING SHIT w/LYLA - TXT JENN - BE COOL Episode One - "Roads" Entry #12 (Optional drawing #1: Sean's Room.) Entry #13 TOTAL NIGHTMARE. Can't figure out wth happened. All blurry- Brett and I got into a fight and then the cop came out of nowhere and then dad was here and he tried to ta FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK Entry #14 L̶o̶s̶t̶ FUCKED Only $amount of money left NEED: -> food -> clothes -> hideout WHERE??? Need to keep on drawing so I don't go crazy- Entry #15 (Optional drawing #2 - Mount Rainier National Park.) Entry #16 OCT 30th 2016 Camp Chill Fire Daniel cool for now. + He has no clue about dad Gotta keep it that way. Entry #17 Miss you Dad Entry #18 Oct 31st 2016 Fucking road Go back??? NO WE GOTTA KEEP MOVING NOTHINGNESS ENDLESS NOTHINGNESS (and trees) Entry #19 OCT 31st 2016 Hellow real world. Almost broke but needed those supplies. Now to check out how lost we are. WEIRDO but cool- If Doris got along with Sean= If Doris got along with Sean She was kinda OK... almost nice. |-|If Doris was suspicious of Sean= If Doris was suspicious of Sean tbc Put that Fire the fuck out Entry #20 HOLY SHIT Crazy racist played sheriff and trapped me in this shithole!!! Daniel saved my ass. Kid is brave af. WTF happened after??? Earthquake?? Bumped into weirdo while running away and he saved us. He's awesome. Entry #21 Feeling safe for the first time since Seattle thanks to BRODY. Also: we picked an odd mushroom on our way out. Probably a bad idea but... Whatever makes Daniel smile again. I still have to tell him... at least now I know where we're off to. Entry #22 Brody got us a room. He is a BOSS He even left us some cash... Sure hope we meet again one day... Chilling a bit. Been ages REAL BEDS Almost too comfy to be true. If Sean called Lyla= If Sean called Lyla "I miss you so much... Maybe you could come back..." 335-165-2765 Had to call Lyla one last time... I missed her laughing. Hope she won't get in trouble |-|If Sean didn't call Lyla= If Sean didn't call Lyla tbc Now phone went out for a midnight swim. Safer that way. Off the radar. Entry #23 (Optional drawing #3: Three Seals Motel.) Entry #24 WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??? Whats happening to Daniel... What is he? When did that start??? Same thing in Seattle?! FUCK What will I do??? Entry #25 NOV 1st 2016 On the road again... Gotta find ourselves a hideout. Then... Puerto Lobos. Determinate Drawings * In Entry #14, the amount of money Sean writes down depends on how much he received from Esteban and whether he stole or put money back into the kitchen jar. * In Entry #19, what Sean writes alongside his drawing of Doris depends on whether or not he provided a decent excuse for being at the gas station. * In Entry #19, a drawing of Brody appears depending on whether or not Sean spoke to him. * In Entry #21, either a drawing of a tombstone next to a lighthouse or (tbc) will appear depending on Arcadia Bay's fate, which was either chosen by the player or randomized at the start of the game. * In Entry #22, Sean's drawing concerning Lyla will change depending on whether he decided to call her. Trivia TBA pt-br: Diário do Sean Category:Season 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Season 2) Category:Sean's Belongings Category:Objects Category:Objects (Season 2) Category:Journals